Zoe's Last Diary Entry (One-shot)
by TrueDemigod
Summary: Percy found something while cleaning Artemis' cabin, as a "reward": something that Zoe wishes to tell her last moments about sharing herself and her fate before her final breath comes closer and something that Zoe wants to see those stars once more.


**_Zoe's Last Diary Entry_  
**

* * *

**I KNEW YOU CAN CRY, **but I'll try to narrate what _really _happened to the best Hunter of all Hunters. And almost forgot, Percy here, narrating the _real _reason why my friend, Zoe Nightshade, is gone too soon.

It's been two _lonely _years since Zoe was dead, making like a death anniversary. And look what I found while sweeping the Artemis' cabin recently. Look, if you think why am I went to a trespass in this room, then this is not what's the answer. Mr. D put me in this "reward" for cleaning this cabin.

It looked like a punishment to me. Artemis' cabin was a mess... _two _years ago.

Back to the story...

I just found a _handwritten _but in a _cursive manner. _A letter? Or a note? Doesn't matter.

It's a piece of paper, being tore off. Sounds like more of a scratch.

And the one who written it? It's _Zoe_.

The date being written? The same day when I ran away for just a quest. The day that Nico wanted to spy on her dead sister, Bianca [or maybe it was written before Zoe talked to her Hunters about Phoebe's poisoned shirt came from the Stoll brothers] and the day that I battled some awesome skull warriors.

_December 2007_.

And I know it's too long, I'll just not summarize it because it's really _too _long. Like a _novella._ But majority, it's some sort of a last entry of diary. Or a prepared eulogy for herself. Let me read this to you.

* * *

_December 16, 2007_

_I'm not a good writer but I'm a good Hunter. Or vice-versa._

_Hopefully, the dreams were right. Nightmares were true. My fate was about to come soon: to die for being a Hunter. OK, diary, I know it sounds crazy so I ripped off this part so no one will suspect this thing. You know we're a great team together, right? This is _officially _the last entry of my lifetime._

_Basically, here's the thing about being a Hunter: it was _too _awesome for immortality. Battling for war. No boys allowed [except for my _man _friends] and I'll make it up to you clearly: My death will leave its mark soon._

_I _still _want to leave my mark because the truth was, it's a big NO to immortality because I don't age and how can this be? Forever a teenager? Really?_

_But, diary, those words I am telling you, would be re-imagined for generations. And those stars? They are waiting for me soon. I hope those stars will come in my eyes._

_[BTW, maybe I'm good at both ways, too. So, let me continue.]_

_I never been honest to myself for so many years but I guess, this is the right time to kill this broken vow of being forever. And also, it's a joke, the last one._

_But, seriously, I want to be freely welcome to the stars and someday, maybe after this quest and avenging to someone else in the family of mine, I will cry. If, diary, would ever see this, maybe they realize what could I done wrong. Or else, they are realizing what is behind those lines about the fate that I chose._

_What about everyone? They are kind, brave, and strong, even for me, men are really friendly. I sometimes hate those Hunters' "rules". You don't get tired of them, don't you? They are _really _awesome, funny, even fearless. I love how I would like to be them, growing old, having a future. I am lucky that I may still alive._

_And, yes, I will say goodbye to myself._

_I thank you, everyone._

_And in the meantime, I'll create a sky full of stars in my shining bright eyes._

* * *

And, yes, Zoe. We do welcome you, always.

We do. To the stars in your eyes.

Percy out.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Thanks for reading _Zoe's Last Diary Entry:__ A One-Shot Story. _No future for sequels right now, because of an on-going mini-series, _The Chronicles of a Demigod_. In the meantime, follow me,_TrueDemigod_ and my other counterpart, _TrueDemigodJr_ in FictionPress, for other stories and poems to tell.**


End file.
